Oscuro Carnaval
by Alley Thesis
Summary: Él le correspondía por derecho, era suyo... y ella simplemente fue y se lo arrebató. Entonces... ¿Estaba bien lo que habían hecho? ¿VocaHorror? LenKu, RinLen no correspondido. M por muerte de personajes.


—Se llama al juicio Kagamine contra Kagamine. Inicia la audiencia. ¿Es usted culpable de mutilar a mi cliente?.

El abogado miró los ojos azules con frialdad, buscando la forma de hacer que ese monstruo confesara.

—¿Quiere usted la verdad o una mentira? — una voz altanera, pero al mismo tiempo relajada.

—Dígame la verdad.

—Si, le corté la lengua. —confesó

—¿Ha tenido usted algún motivo?

—¿Quiere que mienta o que le cuente todo? — de vuelta a la pregunta.

—Miéntame usted.

—No ha habido motivo. —respondió entonces.

—Entonces lo hubo.

—Podría decirse.

—¿Cual fue?

El monstruo vaciló antes de responder, con una voz firme y alta. Su oración fue como una campanada, marcando su fin, su caída. Quiso gritarle que se callara. Solo salieron sonidos guturales, ininteligibles. Había perdido.

—Ella fue asesinada por ese monstruo que ustedes están defendiendo.

—¿Quien es ella?

—Miku Hatsune no está desaparecida. Está muerta. Si no me cree, si me va a decir que soy un monstruo mentiroso, busque en la casa de su "angelito". Ahí tiene que estar, porque yo la vi.

Y así fue como inició a contar todo, con una voz que todavía se recuerda. Una voz clara y fuerte, marcando un objetivo cumplido.

Ella podría descansar en paz gracias a eso.

* * *

Miku Hatsune era una recién llegada al Instituto. Era una chica callada, tímida, casi invisible.

Él era el consentido de los directivos y los otros profesores, el favorito, la mascota. Y el profesor mas amado de todo el colegio, principalmente por las chicas.

—Discúlpame. No te vi.

—No ha sido nada…

Se habían chocado en el pasillo. Ella estaba rumbo a su clase, él a la sala de profesores.

—¿Eres la nueva?

—¿Oh? ¡Sí! Soy Miku.

—Len. Encantado. ¿Como te está yendo?

—Bien, gracias. En mi clase son todos muy amables… me han hecho sentir bienvenida.

—Genial. No te pierdas, ¿Vale? Espero verte por ahí luego.

Él se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Ella se sintió enamorada por primera vez en su vida. ¿Eso era el amor a primera vista?.

A la semana siguiente, reunió valor para invitarlo a salir.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Como amigos! Ya sabes… dos colegas de trabajo…

—No es necesario que pongas esa excusa, ¿Sabes? —él le regaló su mejor sonrisa. —Es una cita. Te veo el sábado a las ocho.

Y ese sábado a la noche fue más que una simple cita.

Desde entonces, ella la estaba viendo cada vez más seguido.

Rin odiaba que eso pasara, que él estuviera tan pegado a ella. Ella había llegado primero. Él le correspondía por derecho.

Y ese mismo día que ella había decidido darle su corazón entero, los vio.

Era un salón de clases abandonado en la escuela, del pabellón viejo; suplantado por los nuevos, había quedado vacío.

Estaban sobre el escritorio. Rin reconoció el método "Rapidito" del cual sus compañeras le hablaban. Él estaba pegado a ella, jadeando con ella, susurrándole cosas al oído. Y ella bebía de esas palabras, de su voz.

—Miku…

—Len…

Y fue cuando sintió el golpe. Miku Hatsune debía desaparecer.

* * *

Despertó sentada en una silla, atada de pies y manos. Recordaba que su profesor iba a darle tutoría aparte.

_—Pero… mis notas son muy buenas…_

_—Lo sé. Tengo otro motivo para ir, y sólo pongo la tutoría de excusa. _

Y se había ilusionado. Miró los gélidos ojos azules clavados en los de ella.

—Prof…

—Cállate.

—¿Por qué estoy atada…?

—Tómalo como un juicio, Rin. Ya la vi. Tu _trofeo_.

Él había visto a Miku…

—La mataste. Y pagarás por eso, ¿Sabes? Has sido una niña muy mala… Tendré que cambiar eso.

Todo fue muy rápido. La sangre brotaba de su boca. Él tenía su lengua en la mano.

—Así está mejor… No volverás a hablar mal de ella ni de nadie. Cuídate bien, Rin. No harás nada estúpido. La próxima vez no seré tan benévolo.

Y se fue con eso.

* * *

—Ah, así que lo has hecho. La estupidez, digo.

Rin sonrió triunfal al enseñarle la citación del juez.

—¿De verdad quieres jugar así? Oh, Rin… Niña inocente. — la voz de Len era calmada, y la risa vibrante.

Él estaba seguro de que iba a ganar.

* * *

Rin se sentó en su cama, en su celda, en una institución mental. Si había ganado. Encontraron el cuerpo mutilado de Miku en un armario, ya con un ligero olor a podrido.

—¿Que vas a hacer ahora, Len?

La voz de dos personas la distrajo. Ambos estaban fuera de su habitación, discutiendo sobre el juicio.

—Lo que le he prometido hacer, Kaito. Voy a ir con ella.

Esa fue la última vez que supieron de él.


End file.
